


Happy New Year!

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), cryaotic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Surprise Kiss, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil, Dan, Cry, Jule and Jaelin watches the New Year's count down together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

P.O.V: Jule

We were all in the living room, our perspective glued to the tv. The television was illuminated with various colours from the New Year countdown sphere. Cheering danced out of the speakers and spun throughout the house. Filling the atmosphere with bright renewing spirit. The numbers on the screen deducted inch by inch. As the timer tick down, we got our glasses ready to clink. I glanced around, spotting joy on everyone’s faces. I smiled, enjoying an outside look into this little crazy life I’m apart of.

“I’m so excited!” Phil squealed, snapping me out of my overview. 

“I know!” Jaelin replied excitement building up in the tone. I clench my glass of sparkling apple cider, so tempted to drink it all before the new year.

“I haven’t watched the ball drop in years!.” Cry laughed, “It’s….weird.”

“Why, cause you been playing video games?” Dan intervene with his sentence mysteriously.

“To be honest, yes!” 

“Wow.” Dan stared. My attention snap back to the countdown.

“Ten!” Phil, Jaelin and I squealed feeling the thrill of anticipation simmering in our bloodstreams. 

“Nine!” The two left out boys got involved.

“Eight” We yelled in dysfunctional harmony. Over joyed with the count down, I shifted to stand on my tippy-toes. 

“Seven!” 

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!" 

"One!"

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” We all cheered in our own unique voices, lifting our drinks high in the air. Immediately after we all clink our glasses. The sound of glasses hugging each other setted the mood. Finally being able to take an actually sip, I smiled pleasantly as the bubbly sensation develops in my belly.

“Happy New Year!” I yelled, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Happy New Year!” Jaelin cheered back. 

“Happy New Year!” Cry hugged me from behind and kiss my cheek. I giggled at his affection.

“Happy New Ye-!” I heard Dan getting cut short on his celebrating. My eyes switched to view the tall foreigners. Phil, already in the middle of dipping Dan and kissing him.

“Aww man, they’re so cute!” Cry fangirled behind me as the boys finished kissing. 

“You guys are such phantrash.” Jaelin pointed out, shaking her head. Laughter surged through the oxygen we breathed. Phil giggled, covering his face with his hand. While Dan tried to hide the blush upon his face by ignoring the situation. He wasn’t that good, you can clearly see him beaming with Senpai-Noticed-Me expression. 

“Oh!” Cry abruptly spout, walking over to the red-faced Dan. 

“Uhhm?” Dan studied the figure in front of him. Cry’s eyes examined Dan and flickered over to Phil for a second. In one swift movement, Cry kissed Dan. My mind tried to register the proper emotion to feel about this situation. My point of view flickered to Phil, in which he was too switching his sight from this abrupt event to me. Awkwardly, we both knew we had the same thing on our minds: Did our boyfriends just kissed each other?

“Oh-” Dan too shock to even register what happen after Cry pulled away, grinning heavenly. Phil and I burst into uncomfortable, graceless, giggles with a questioning Jaelin beside me. “-kaay…”

“I just completed my resolution.” Cry nonchalant spoke.

“A-a-and what would thaAT be?” Dan inquired, still bit dazed of the current event.

“I kissed a hot boy!”

Soundwaves from Jaelin’s facepalm erupted into the room. “Oh God.” She continues to laugh awkwardly. Phil slides next to me to communicate better.

“I think your boyfriend is gay.” Phil suggested as a whisper with a smirk plastered on his face.

“Well, that would explain a lot.” I joked back, nodding, acting sincerely.

“YOU ALREADY FUCKING KNOW I’M PANSEXUAL, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!” Cry yelled laughing maniacally along with his words. His outraged laughter was contagious and before anyone knew it we all infected with the Laughing disease.


End file.
